Super Teens Meet Up
by cornholio4
Summary: Takes place in the 2017 Spider-Man Cartoon. Peter ends up meeting Ms Marvel again which leads to Peter getting kissed on the cheek. Oneshot Drabble.


Peter Parker had just finished another day at Horizon High and was about to go on another patrol out as Spider-Man. He went to find somewhere to hide and change into his Spider-Man suit. He found a place to hide on a rooftop and was almost finished with changing when he saw a familiar figure in front of him.

He had yet to put on his mask and panicked when he saw a familiar figure, he was about to worry about his secret identity when he recognised the figure and knew it was someone who has seen him without his mask.

"Ms Marvel?" Peter asked with great surprise remembering their team up at that AIM ran boarding school. It was not another day when one of his superhero investigations leads him to one by other superheroes.

"Tony told me it would help being a teen Superhero if I made some new friends who are going through the same thing. He said that he knew you were a student at Horizon, with how you approached yourself I found that hard to believe but it looks like there is more to you than I had thought." Ms Marvel explained to him and Peter was taken aback that Iron Man actually knew who he was.

Wait did the other Avengers know as well, he had teamed up with Black Widow as well during the whole Spider Virus fiasco by the Jackal so did she know as well.

"Don't worry about secret identities, as long as you don't go blabbing it about I will share mine with you. I'm Kamala." Ms Marvel introduced with a hand for Peter to shake and Peter was amazed she was willing to share it with him.

He then took it and responded "Well hi Kamala Marvel, I'm Peter Parker..." Peter told but then saw she grew annoyed. Thinking about it he then asked "wait, so is Marvel not your surname?"

"Of course it isn't! I chose the name because I am a super fan of Captain Marvel, it would be foolish to advertise my secret identity in my codename! It would be like that Spider-Gwen girl that ripped off your gimmick!" Kamala told Peter and he realised it did make sense. "Okay let's try this again, I'm Kamala Khan." Kamala told Peter and they had another handshake.

"Nice to meet you Kamala... Wait, you weren't speaking kindly of Spider-Gwen there?" Peter asked noticing and feeling a bit annoyed. Gwen was one of his friends and she did help out when she was Spider-Gwen.

"Basically a stupid girl who was lucky she did not get herself or her loved ones into trouble by advertising her identity in her name and going without a mask. Was stupid that she somehow got her 15 minutes of fame and got more popular than you were during that time." Kamala told him and Peter was amazed that she complimented him like that.

As if knowing what he was thinking Kamala folded up her arms and told him "Okay, even before we met and even back then thinking you were kind of an amateur and annoying... I did sort of have some respect for you since you helped being the one that took care of that Spider Virus and you do keep the streets of this city safe." Peter was feeling flattered and insulted at the same time.

"So if we are going to be amazing super friends, will it lead to me getting in the Avengers? Or do you think you can talk to Captain America about teaming with me, he and Iron Man pretty much share the spot of being my fave heroes." Peter asked excitedly but Kamala shook her head exasperated.

"We will see." Kamala told him and then they heard an alarm coming, they heard it was coming from another street. "So do you want to do another team up now? You must be used to them by now as you do have that other Spider-Man and that Hobgoblin guy." Kamala asked him and Peter nodded with a smile as they began going from rooftops to go where the alarm came from.

"I have this idea if you are up for it for protecting our identities, it might make your girlfriend jealous if you have one or if she knows your identity." Kamala told him and Peter stammered he didn't have one.

They saw it was a robbery by some of Hammerhead's henchmen of the museum; they went in and managed to have an easy time taking care of the thugs. They saw there were civilians cheering and some reporters coming.

Peter then felt Kamala holding his hand and then she kissed his cheek which was caught on the cameras. Peter then went up back to the rooftops surprised as Kamala followed him.

"Sorry about that but I figured it could mislead people as to who we are if they think we are dating as Superheroes." Kamala told him apologetically but Peter was still dumbstruck behind his mask.

"Its fine but I didn't mind... Is this just an excuse because I am starting to grow on you?" Peter asked but Kamala smirked with her arms crossed.

"It might or it might not and that is the best answer you are getting from me." Kamala told him, "Plus you might want to think about now how you act around any female Villains you come around." Kamala told him thinking about it.

"Yeah, Spider-Man won't want to get his girlfriend jealous." Peter told her sarcastically and Kamala gave a chuckle. "So you want to meet up as civilians?" Peter asked and Kamala looked apologetic as she shook her head.

"Sorry but I am not sure I am ready yet, nothing against you but if my family catches the slightest hint of me being around a boy regularly then my dad and my brother will want to track you down and interrogate you. Maybe another time." Kamala told him before cheerfully waving to him.

"Wow, so am I rubbing off you and breaking your seriousness?" Peter asked as Kamala shook her head.

"Not really, I am mostly serious when doing my job as a Superhero and especially when the Avengers entrust me with a solo mission. In my normal life, I am not as serious." Kamala told him before they departed.

**Yeah this cartoon is a huge guilty pleasure for me, I thought that seeing that there was some ship tease between a Peter and Kamala around the same age then I would try it. If Peter appears in the MCU Ms Marvel Disney+ plus then I would love to see him as maybe a big brother Superhero figure for Kamala.**

**There are issues I have with the show with not only how Spider-Gwen is used, but of course the Osborn Academy episode easily my most disliked episode of the show. Shocker and Clash face no punishment or consequences despite using their gadgets to cause Man of Steel esque destruction to the city and nothing stopping people from knowing who they were. Plus the first cartoon appearance of Clash and I personally think they misused him there.**


End file.
